This invention relates generally to bicycle helmet retention, and more particularly concerns improvements in chin strap junction plates; and in chin strap connection to helmets and their conformability to wearers, including quick connection and dis-connection and ready adjustability. This invention improves upon the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,044.
There is continuing need for a bicycle or motorcycle helmet retention harness having the following characteristics:
(1) means for quick, one-handed connection, as well as disconnection, obviating need for repeated adjustment of harness webs or straps each time the helmet is worn; PA1 (2) conformability of the junction plate connections or clips to the angle of the wearer's jaw; PA1 (3) construction of strap connections to allow backstrap location well under the earlobes; PA1 (4) construction of strap junction plate connections permitting positive connection of the straps to the helmet; PA1 (5) adjustability of helmet straps to junction plates while preventing unwanted strap slippage; PA1 (6) loosening adjustment of a chin strap achieved merely by tilting of a junction plate element, and PA1 (7) means allowing guiding of a junction plate element into position for connection. PA1 (a) a first upright clip element having forward slot means connectible with the forward strap, and rearward slot means connectible with the rearward strap, PA1 (b) a second upright clip element having lower slot means connectible with the chin strap, PA1 (c) the two elements having interconnectible tongue and groove means whereby they are connectible together and disconnectible from one another in response to finger pressure exertion thereon. PA1 (i) upper tongue and groove parts located generally between said forward and rearward slot means, PA1 (ii) lower tongue and groove parts located above said lower slot means.